


Cinnamon Rolls

by sunsxleil



Series: Merry Christmas, I Love You [18]
Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsxleil/pseuds/sunsxleil
Summary: Carol and Therese are in bed on the morning of Christmas Eve, and it is as magical as it ever is for the two of them. So, they spend some time in bed, partially musing about cinnamon rolls for Christmas Eve breakfast.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Series: Merry Christmas, I Love You [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt again today! Hope you guys enjoy it!

It’s the morning of December the 24th, and Carol and Therese are in bed. Outside, the city is quite loud already, with many people surely doing last-minute shopping, may it be for Christmas dinner or last-minute gifts.

In the meanwhile, Carol and Therese spend their morning in each other’s arms, blanket up to their necks, eyes marveling at the face of the other before them.

“Mm.” Carol pushes her hands into Therese’s hair. Therese leans back, just in the slightest, as Carol runs her fingers through Therese’s tangled hair, her hand stopping just at the base of Therese’s nape. “I think I’d like a cinnamon roll for breakfast.”

“Mm.” Therese responds almost half-awake, in a dream-like state as she stares at Carol. “A cinnamon roll would be nice.”

“And some good coffee, too.” Carol draws circles at the top of Therese’s back. They had bought a new coffee machine a week ago, and so far, it has not let them down yet. Hopefully, it won’t—it’s new after all.

“Mm.” Therese hums again in response. Whenever this happens, Carol is both amused and deeply flattered, almost embarrassed. How is it that every day, Therese still finds it in herself to get hypnotized by simply looking at Carol? And yet, Carol can spot the few white hairs beginning to grow on her blonde head, and the slowly emerging wrinkles on her face. Therese knows she doesn’t like them, but the few times Carol lets Therese trace them, suddenly all the lines don’t feel so bad.

But that’s only _when_ Carol is confident enough to let her.

Still, Carol finds it surreal. She takes a deep breath, watches Therese follow the way she lifts her head when she breathes. Oh, strange, strange girl, her angel.

“Would you prefer we don’t eat breakfast?” Carol teases. “You seem to be having your fill already.”

“Mm,” Therese hums, but this time, she pulls Carol closer against her. Carol bites her lip, lets her smile grow on her face. “But I don’t want to get through Christmas Eve without breakfast.”

Carol chuckles. “Then we should go get some breakfast.” Carol lets her other hand slide, up Therese’s stomach, pressing flat against it. “And one of us has to get out of bed for that.”

Between the two of them, Carol is better at making coffee. But, between the two of them, Carol is also the one who finds it easier to get out of bed in the morning.

“Just a few more minutes.” Therese says. Her hand on Carol’s waist slides under Carol’s pajama top, rubbing circles in her skin. “I could go down with you if you like.”

That would take them longer than usual to have breakfast then. But well, they have all the time in the world today. “You sure you don’t want to start the coffee?”

“No.” Therese says. She scans Carol’s eyes, and Carol scoots her head over from her side of the pillow. Therese kisses her—Therese’s lips are always softest in the morning. “I want to pick up some bread for tonight too.”

Carol smiles. They _do_ need to pick up some bread for tonight. “Well, we’ll be going together then.”

“Yes,” and Therese kisses her again, and again. “We will.” And again, and Carol knows if they don’t make a move to get out of bed, they never will. So, with a laugh against Therese’s lips that makes Therese smile too, Carol says,

“We better get going then, shouldn’t we.”

It comes out huskier than Carol plans.

“Mm.”

Carol presses her forehead against Therese’s, both of them panting just a little bit. “Wouldn’t want the bread to run out, would we?”

Therese gives her one final kiss before Carol slips out of bed, and with only a heartbeat to separate them, Therese follows suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I say there is no prompt here, but the way the idea started was: "What do you want for breakfast?"
> 
> Anyway, all mistakes are mine, and I don't own the characters—Patricia Highsmith does. Hope you guys liked this, just short and sweet. Happy Carolmas!


End file.
